darkagesofcybertronfandomcom-20200215-history
Obtaining The Poison
October 29, 2011 Back To 2011 Logs Quickrazor Nova Black (Repair Campus, Polyhex) --- Quickrazor looks up wearily as his doors open. He's been up all dark-cycle, working on this...project, and it shows. He sees who enters, amd his optics brighten. "Nova. I have something for you." Eyes were everywhere, he knew, and he had a plan to combat this... Nova Black's wings twitch as she walks in. "Hey, Doc." She nods to his comment that he has something for her, but doesn't say anything more about it. "You look tired." Quickrazor nods. "I've been...very busy recently. I will be fine once I can lock myself in my rooms and recharge for the next six orn. Since that won't happen, though, I'll likely settle for a few joor." He hands her a package, wrapped up in golden foil with a purple ribbon. "For you." Nova Black nods again and takes the package. "I hope that exhaustion doesn't *all* have to do with me," she says, giving it a significant look. "But thank you." Quickrazor grins and his optics brighten. "No, not at all. And you are welcome. I hope you like it." He moves to pull her close- after all, it's to be expected, by those who might watch. He whispers almost subvocally into her audial. "Under the second layer of sticks. Blue vial. Contact. And...return to me functional." Nova Black twitches her wings and spins her turbines, as if she's responding to some whispered romantic comment. She doesn't like the idea of the others speculating even on those aspects of her business, but gossip spreads like wildfire around this city. And it *is* a decent enough cover for what she's really up to right now. "I... understand," she answers just as quietly. "And don't worry about me." Quickrazor gives her a gentle squeeze, letting go after a moment. Even the appearance of such should be somewhat subdued...it's no one's business but theirs how they spend their off time. "I will likely be unavailable except for emergencies for the better part of this cycle. Do try and not slag up too many fellow 'Cons, and if you do, drag Knifepoint's aft in here to deal with them. I've a misfiring thruster and I'm slagging /exhausted/." "Drag Knifepoint in?" This wingtwitch is real, though it is accompanied by laughter. "I'd do that, Doc, except I haven't spoken to him since that argument we all had in the barracks before Megatron banished that creep who wanted your job. If I tried to tell the slagger what to do, I think we might find ourselves shooting at each other." Quickrazor snorts. "I'd say to tell him I ordered it but that won't help much, will it?" He shrugs in amusement. "Don't do that, you'd just end up in trouble or worse, because I know that wouldn't end well. He's actually marginally useful. Killing him would deprive me of my assistant." Nova Black smirks. "I'm not surprised to hear he is. Like I told you -- I had nothin' against him until that argument happened. I have no problem with him if he's had the sense to calm down since." Quickrazor nods. "He's a smartaft, but as yet I've seen no reason to think otherwise. He could have harmed me when Starscream pulled his little stunt, and he did not." Nova Black frowns. "Starscream's little stunt? I haven't heard. What happened?" Quickrazor shakes his helm. "He shot me in my own medbay the other cycle. Knocked me straight out. Narcissistic little glitch, next time I'll rewire him into a mop drone." Nova Black's engines roar. "What? He *shot* you? In the middle of *your* medbay?" She snarls, showing her dental plates, then cycles a heavy sigh as she forces herself to calm down. "I'd deck him for you, but unlike him I do have some sense of self-preservation." Quickrazor cocks an eyeridge. He is oddly pleased at her reaction. "Don't attack the Air Commander. I'm willing to bet that when it gets around to our Lord, /he/ will deal with him. I just wish I could watch." He laughs then, and it's /not/ a comforting sound. Nova Black snorts. "Did I *say* I was gonna attack him? I'm not glitched enough to get myself in *that* kind of trouble." She laughs too. "And yeah -- wouldn't surprise me in the least if that torques off the Emperor. He likes having stuff in order." She smirks. "And likes having reasons to be torqued off at Starscream, too." Quickrazor smirks. "That is what I have heard, yes. That would be the reason for the locker full of prepainted wings." Nova Black laughs, her engines revving. "There's a -- there's an *entire locker* of -- ?" She twitches her wings, wincing. "That's insane. Funny as slag, but insane." Quickrazor nods. "Apparently my...predecessors...thought it wise to keep up the stock. Of course, if necessary, I'll use them for any other of you Seekers who can't duck. Except you, maybe. Yours are oddly proportioned. I like them, though." He grins, telling the truth about how he likes her form is slightly embarrassing, but he /does/. Nova Black's optics flicker. Could this mech be any more obvious? "Heh. Yeah. They're a bit big. 'S part of what passes for an upgrade in the middle of nowhere." She fans them out. "But it *was* useful. You'd probably laugh like hell at what our standard frames were like out there. Vorns obsolete, I'd guess." Quickrazor cocks his head. "I would not laugh at /you/. You cannot help what you are stuck with. If you wish further modification at a later date, though, I am specialized in Seeker physiology and frametype. I'd be more than willing to accomodate you." What was it about her that made Quickrazor fall all over himself to try and catch her attention? He /still/ hadn't figured it out. And was she /showing off/...? Nova Black grins. "I'll think about that. Right now I've got... something to go and do." She glances significantly down at the vial in her hand, and says quietly, "Anything else you need to tell me?" Quickrazor nods. "Do not....overindulge in the contents of the package. It would make you fairly ill. Too much of a good thing is rarely a good idea. Come see me later, if you like. I may be in my offices or the room beyond, but my door is always open to you." His optics pale slightly, betraying just how out of it he really is. "I should rest before I make some ridiculous mistake." Nova Black nods. "Understood. And I'm sorry for keeping you, Doc. Get some rest." She turns away and heads toward the door. Quickrazor calls out his usual parting shot, meaning it more than usual. "Don't get slagged!" Category:LogsCategory:2011 LogsCategory:Nova Black's LogsCategory:Quickrazor's LogsCategory:CSI Iahex